The Green-Eyed Scientist
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Love comes in different shapes and sizes. If only Rex knew he was already in love with a certain green-eyed boy he doesn't even remember. But the green-eyed boy does. But why? Why does Rex not remember? Does the green-eyed boy know? What secrets are Holiday, Cesar, Six, the boy's twin sister, the boy's older brother, and the green-eyed boy himself keeping from Rex? OOCness, so...
1. Discovery

Rex sighed. He had just escaped from Providence for the millionth time (technically, it was the 976,138th time, but who was counting?). But now he was bored (big shocker there). He couldn't think of anything to do. Well, his best friend, Noah, was always a call away, but Rex didn't want to bug him too much. They had had a fight about relationships. _Again_. Rex just didn't get it. Surely Noah could find time for both him _and_ Claire, right? Wrong. According to Noah, he couldn't. Claire was as important to Noah as Rex was, but Rex had the feeling Claire was more important. But that was beside the point.

Rex was in the park sitting on the park bench. So he watched the crowds in interest. A young child was pulling on their mother's arm to let them go so they could play some more. Two girls were gossiping over a boy that had caught their eye. A man and a woman were sitting on the grass in the shade of a tree. Two boys were arguing near the corner of the park. It was the most interesting thing there, so Rex listened in.

"... can't believe you! You really think that I'll just be your boyfriend again?!" the younger boy accused. He looked to be about 16 years old. He had a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, and a green jacket with two horizontal white stripes on the upper right arm and a vertical white stripe on the left front on the jacket with a black circle and the number 10 in white.

"Oh, come on! What will it take to win you over?" the older boy asked. He looked to be about 18 years old. He had a red shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Nothing will! You ruined your first chance, then your second chance, and now you've ruined your third chance!"

"Wait! You can't just-!"

"Yes. I. Can."

"Please, babe! I'll be better, I promise!"

"Tell my sister that. She's seen all of them."

"I promise you, it won't happen-!"

"NO! You told me that twice. _Twice_! And yet-!"

The younger boy then spoke his next words in a deathly calm voice. "That's it, Cash. We're done."

It was said so calm that it had shivers running down Rex's spine. _Rex's_! And he fought EVO's for a living! The first boy walked away. Or tried to, at least. The second boy grabbed his upper arm and tugged him closer. They began to fight physically, eventually ending it when the older slapped the younger. The younger didn't cry out, but he did flinch. Rex had had enough.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Rex said when he got next to the two boys. The older turned his head to him. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. The younger had his eyes closed, but Rex could see he had chestnut brown hair that was short.

"Beat it, kid! This isn't your problem!" the older boy said.

"It is my problem when I can clearly see you harassing the kid who _clearly_ wants nothing to do with you!"

"Oh really? And who, exactly, are you supposed to be?"

"I'm pretty sure you will know who I am once I do _this_!"

At the word "this", Rex used his nanites to turn his hands into giant fists. He used them because there wasn't anyone in the park anymore.

"So unless you want to get beaten by these hands of mine, I suggest you get away from him!"

The older dropped the younger boy and ran. The younger boy opened his eyes. Rex let out an involuntary gasp. His eyes were _beautiful_. They were green, but it was a toxic green that you didn't see too often. They had light traces of yellow, gold, and teal in the irises. Rex blinked a couple of times to clear his head. What was he _thinking_?! He liked girls, not guys! He called off his nanites and let them form back into regular hands. He then held his right hand out to the younger boy, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

The boy hesitated. Rex could see a watch on the boy's left wrist. He also saw a necklace that was on his neck. It was a simple silver chain, but what was on it surprised him even more. It was a ring. The ring was a simple silver colored band with kelly green emeralds embedded into the top. The boy placed his left hand into Rex's outstretched one.

"I'll be okay," the boy said with a small smile. Rex felt his heart beat a little faster. He pulled the boy to his feet.

"My name is Rex. Rex Salazar. What's your name?"

Before the younger boy could answer, he heard shouting in the distance. A girl with red-orange hair and the same color eyes threw herself at the boy. She was wearing a dark gray skirt and maroon tights underneath. She also had a blue sweater covering a white shirt. She also had gray shoes. She looked to be about 16 as well.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Relax, sis. I'm good now, thanks to Rex."

"You okay?"

They turned at the new voice. It was a guy who had black hair, but it was to his shoulders. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt over a gray long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He looked to be about 18.

"Perfectly fine, thank you very much."

Rex looked on in confusion.

"Oh, this is my twin sister, Gwen, and my older brother in all but blood, Kevin. Gwen, Kevin, this is Rex. He's the one who helped me get rid of Cash," the boy in the newly dubbed Gwen's arms said.

"Cash?" Rex asked.

"The guy you chased away."

Rex nodded. Gwen used the arm over the boy's shoulder to lead him away. Kevin put an arm around her and the boy's shoulders and led them to a car. It was green, just like the boy's eyes. It also had two black racing stripes in the middle.

"Wait!"

The boy turned before getting in the car.

"I never got to hear your name!"

The boy smiled.

"I'll tell you one day, Rex. Just, not today."

And then Kevin, Gwen, and the boy were off.

* * *

Rex was sitting on the park bench again, waiting for Six or Holiday or whoever was going to find him this time. It was usually Six, but sometimes it was Six _and_ Holiday. Not too often, but it's happened. As Rex predicted, it was just Six this time.

"Ready to go?" Six asked in his usual monotone.

"I guess so," Rex muttered. "I just wish I knew who that boy was."

"Come again?"

"I, uh, helped someone out. He was fighting with his boyfriend."

"I see."

"Yeah. I asked him what his name was, but all he said was that he'd tell me one day. But it's weird."

"How so?"

"It feels like I've met him before. But I don't even know him! Urgh, I'm so confused now."

"You can ponder it later. Dr. Holiday said she wanted to see you in the lab as soon as you got back."

"Okay."

Rex let Six lead him to the Providence aircraft.

"Say, do you know when Bobo's getting back from his 'trip'?" Rex asked.

"He'll be back in a couple of days. Why?"

"Just wondering when he'll be back to annoy me, that's all."

The rest of the trip was silent. As soon as the planes touched down, Rex leaped up from his seat and fast walked to the lab. He knew Cesar and Holiday were there. Well, Holiday, anyways. Cesar wasn't always working in the lab. But to his surprise, both were indeed in the lab.

"Ah, mijo. You're back," Cesar said.

"How was the escape trip this time?" Holiday asked.

"It wasn't too bad, I guess," Rex replied. "I met someone new. Well, him and his siblings."

"Really? Tell us about them."

And tell them he did. He told them about the argument between the boy and his ex (Cash, was it?), saving the boy from said ex, and meeting the boy's two siblings; his twin sister and older brother.

"So, let me get this straight. You helped a boy after he and the other were fighting for a bit and then he left?" Holiday asked.

"Well, his parting words were weird, but yeah," Rex nodded.

"What were his parting words?" Cesar asked.

"He said he'd tell me one day, just not today."

"Interesting. Interesting indeed."

Holiday shooed Rex out of the lab soon after. Rex nearly ran into another scientist who was walking in, but he didn't think much of it. He mumbled an apology and kept walking. He didn't even notice the small smile on the other scientist's face.

* * *

Once Rex was out of the lab, Dr. Holiday and Cesar gave a light smile. They knew who the boy was.

"You knew mi hermano would be at the park, didn't you?" Cesar questioned the scientist who had walked in.

"You got me. I just thought that, maybe, if he saw me, he'd remember me," the boy paused and his smile fell. "But it looks like I was wrong."

Dr. Holiday cupped the young scientist's face. "It's not your fault, Ben."

Ben smiled softly.

"I know. But somehow, it feels like it is. You guys do know it was me who had to wipe his memories clean, right? Well, the memories with me in it."

"Yes, we do. But that wasn't your fault either."

"Yeah. But what happens if he doesn't ever regain those memories? What happens if he's changed and loves someone else? What if he doesn't ever remember me again? What if-?" Ben paused when his voice cracked. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "What if he doesn't ever love me again?"

Ben let a tear fall down his face. Dr. Holiday pulled him into a hug. Cesar rested a hand on the boy's shoulder so he knew Cesar was there too.

"We'll be able to get his memories back, one by one. I promise you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. We will get the Rex you know and love back."

Ben simply nodded and hugged tighter. Cesar finally hugged Ben from the back. And that was how Six found the three scientists an hour later.

* * *

Okay okay, I know that Gwen is Ben's cousin, but in this story, I made her his twin sister. So sue me! :P Anyways, how is it? I know it probably seems confusing right now, but it'll make sense as the story goes along. So long for now!

~* MegaMon2580 *~


	2. Truth or Dare

_**~* Enter Dream Sequence *~**_

" _Hey, Doc! Cesar said he knew the twin Tennyson's mom!" dream-Rex said, excitement in his voice._

" _Indeed. She was the one who came up with the omega nanites. Our parents and I built them," Cesar said calmly. "But we do have an issue. The EVO you guys caught isn't like any I've ever seen."_

 _He pulled up the nanites that were in the EVO._

" _The EVO has half omegas and half alphas. It shouldn't be possible though, but I can't tell if these are ours."_

" _They're not," a young scientist blurted. He covered his mouth with his hand, his toxic green eyes wide. He looked to be about 15. The scientist was wearing a green and black watch on his left wrist, a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white shoes under his white lab coat._

" _How do you know?" a boy Rex recognized as Kevin asked after a moment's hesitation._

 _The young green-eyed scientist had sweat collecting on his upper lip. He bit his lower left lip._

" _Doofus, you know you don't have to hide your intelligence anymore, right?" a girl Rex recognized as Gwen asked._

" _I know, I do. But it's just habit, ya know. With dad and all," her twin responded._

" _I know."_

" _Uh, what are you two talking about?" dream-Rex asked._

" _Our mom was very smart, as Cesar said. Our dad had average intelligence. Our parents knew one of us would have her smarts, and he wanted me to be the smart one, not my brother. So when he showed signs of having mom's intelligence, he wasn't pleased. So my twin learned how to use his Anodite powers to block the intelligence. But whenever dad wasn't around, mom would have him drop the shields and teach him about what she worked on. She tried teaching me too, but it didn't stick in my memory. I couldn't follow along," Gwen explained._

" _So, why does he look surprised?"_

" _My guess is that the shields broke. Am I right, dweeb?"_

 _The green-eyed boy looked away and nodded._

" _Too much information to hold back anymore. I knew that the walls were cracking, but I didn't know how much."_

" _You did your best. But now you don't have to hide it anymore."_

" _You said that already."_

" _I'm just making sure it stays in that big brain of yours."_

 _He sighed and nodded. He then walked over to the computer and began typing._

" _The omega nanites aren't the ones you guys built. Ours were 1.0005 times 10 to the negative 12th power. The ones the EVO has inside him are 1.0005 times 10 to the negative 11th power," the young scientist said._

" _Meaning?" dream-Rex asked._

" _Meaning_ _that the ones my mom, Cesar, and the other scientists came up with are smaller than the ones inside the EVO. Someone else has built copies, but they won't last for long. The density of the nanites will eventually prove to be too much for the EVO. Mom checked the density of the nanites before giving the plans up. The density would be okay in any living being, but any bigger and it would not be good."_

 _Everyone got quiet. The green-eyed boy even had the grace to blush a light pink._

" _Sorry. Didn't mean to go all sciency on you guys."_

" _Are you kidding? I've been wanting a partner in the lab," Dr. Holiday said._

" _So have I," Cesar added._

" _What do ya say? Wanna be our assistants in the lab?"_

 _The green-eyed scientist thought for a moment before nodding._

" _Sure. I'd be honored."_

" _What do we call you, though? We can't just call you by your first name like we used to now that you're working in the labs," Holiday said._

" _But you call Cesar by his first name," the green-eyed boy said._

" _Yes, but Dr. Salazar was my father. I can't take his name," Cesar stated._

 _The young scientist thought for a moment._

" _My mom just called herself by her first name, as did my father, so I wouldn't be stealing the name I have in mind."_

" _And what name would that be?" Holiday asked._

" _Dr. Tennyson."_

 _ **~* End Dream Sequence *~**_

Rex sat up with a gasp. He knew that he recognized the boy from the park! He knew he seemed familiar! But, how? He didn't even know the green-eyed boy before yesterday. Regardless, he got up and stretched before changing his clothes. He then went to the lab where he saw…

"Gwen! Kevin! You're both here?"

"Uh, yeah. We work here. Well, not in the labs, but, yeah," Gwen said.

"Then where do you work?"

"I work in the mechanical bay. Ya know, where they fix the vehicles that get broken," Kevin said.

"And I work in the weapon bay. Half of the time, Kevin and I are in the field, the other half we're in the mechanical and weapon's bay respectively," Gwen finished.

"What about your twin brother? Where does he work?" Rex asked.

"In the labs."

They turned at the sight of the new voice. Rex's eyes lit up.

"Dr. Tennyson!"

The green-eyed boy widened his eyes before looking skeptical.

"How do you know my name?"

"I had a dream last night. It had you in it. And Gwen, and Kevin. It was about the day you became an official scientist."

Dr. Tennyson's eyes widened.

"You're starting to remember," the young scientist murmured.

"What?" Rex asked.

"N-nothing. Do you remember anything else?"

"No, I don't."

Dr. Tennyson smiled.

"That's okay. Remembering that little bit is a start, though. Do you know what triggered it?"

"Meeting you, I guess."

Dr. Tennyson's eyes widened a little bit before returning to their regular size. He mumbled "I see" and walked to where Cesar was analyzing some nanites.

"Anyways, we'd better get to our jobs. Ya know, before Providence tries to find us," Gwen said with a smile.

Kevin and Gwen walked out of the lab, leaving Cesar, Holiday, Dr. Tennyson, and Rex alone.

"Okay, I think I got it. Thank you," Rex heard Cesar say.

"No problem. So, what do I do now?" Dr. Tennyson asked.

"Take the day off. We can handle things here," Dr. Holiday said. "Rex, why don't the two of you hang out? It'll give you both a chance to get to know one another."

"I'm game. You in, Tennyson?" Rex asked.

"Uh, sure," was his reply.

Later on, the two boys were in the park sitting on the bench. Dr. Tennyson was in his green and white jacket instead of the lab coat.

"So, uh, I know you had a boyfriend. Does that mean you're, uh," Rex started to ask before pausing.

Dr. Tennyson laughed.

"You can say it. It doesn't offend me."

"Does that mean you're gay?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. And I am. Have been ever since I could remember. I dated girls, but only so I wouldn't get teased or anything. One of my best friends, Julie, and I 'dated' for a while. She knew I was gay, and she said she would help me out. Ya know, with the whole making it look like I was bi type thing. What about you?"

"Well, I think I'm straight…"

Rex paused.

"But?" Dr. Tennyson started.

"But I'm starting to question it."

"How so?"

"Well, I thought I loved this girl named Circe. But then I saw a guy and I felt my heart… flutter, if that makes sense."

"I know that feeling all too well."

"Yeah, but I don't know what it means. I'm starting to think I'm more attracted to guys than girls. You can't tell Holiday."

"I won't."

"Thanks, Doc."

"No problem."

The two lapsed into silence again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rex asked.

"You just did," Dr. Tennyson replied.

"Smart ass."

"I know. But in all seriousness, what's your question?"

"Where did you get the ring from?"

Dr. Tennyson got quiet.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Rex stated.

"No no, it's okay. Well, I guess you could say it was from my fiance."

"Your fiance?!"

"Was, not is. Keep up. He's not exactly… all there now."

"What do you mean?"

"He was in an accident. He had to go into a coma to live. But once out of the coma, there was a high chance he'd forget all about me. So, he gave me the ring and told me to put it on a chain so he'd always be close to my heart. And I did."

"Does he remember you?"

Dr. Tennyson got quiet again, but his tear-filled eyes held the answer.

"Oh, Doc. I'm so sorry," Rex apologized.

"It's okay. Not your fault," Dr. Tennyson gave a small smile.

"Do you ever miss him?"

"Sometimes, but not anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Anyone ever tell you you're like a child?"

"Nope. Just you."

"To answer your question, I guess it's because I know he's happy."

The green-eyed scientist didn't elaborate any further.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Rex asked.

"I dunno. You pick," the young green-eyed doctor answered.

"How about truth or dare?"

"Sure. You first."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your first name?"

"Can't tell you that. Truth or dare?"

Rex blinked. He hadn't expected that for an answer.

"Why can't you tell me?" Rex wondered.

"My name is for me to know and you to find out, that's why. Now, answer the question," Dr. Tennyson said with a cheeky grin.

"Asshat. Truth."

"Who taught you how to swear? Because I know it wasn't Holiday or Six. Or Cesar, for that matter."

"It was Bobo."

"That damned monkey…"

"You just-!"

"Don't tell Holiday!"

"Fine fine. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What prompted you to become a doctor?"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm a scientist, remember? But I do know some medical things. And my mom was the one who prompted me to become a scientist, I guess. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could pick any name to rename yourself, what would it be?"

"Benjamin."

"Why 'Benjamin'?"

"I dunno. I like the sound of the name."

They played into the night. By then, Rex had found out a bit more about Dr. Tennyson. His favorite color was green (big shocker there), he was allergic to peanuts, and he could use tools in either hand (and it felt comfortable). Rex went off to his room and fell asleep, waiting for dreams to come to him.

* * *

Ben sighed as he walked into the labs.

"So, how did it go?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"It went pretty good, actually. No EVO's or bad guys trying to kill us, which was a relief," Ben said with a smile.

"That's great!"

"Where's Cesar?"

"He went to bed about an hour ago."

"Gotcha."

Ben thought about the answer Rex'd given him about the name change.

"Something wrong, Ben?" Dr. Holiday asked with concern.

"I dunno. One of the questions I'd asked him was if he could pick any name to rename himself, what would it be, right? Well, he gave me the strangest answer," Ben responded.

"And what was his answer?"

"He said he'd change his name to 'Benjamin'."

"Why was that?"

"He said he just liked the sound of the name. But do you think it's a sign that he's regaining his memories?"

"It's possible. Now, off to bed with you. Gwen went home, as did Kevin, but I don't think it's wise for you to do the same. It's late. Too late for a sixteen-year-old to be out driving."

Ben nodded and went to the room that was his for when he stayed at Providence. As soon as he was changed for the night, he fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Lemme know! I love hearing Feedback (please leave a like or leave a review if you get this Ben 10 reference :P)! School just started up again for the year, so... Damn it, Spring Break can't come any sooner, could it? I'll do my best to write and post, but with my parents on me to get good grades, I dunno how well that'll work. Until next time!

~* MegaMon2580 *~


	3. Power Talk

_**~* Enter Dream Sequence *~**_

 _Dream-Rex groaned as an EVO charged towards him. It was one of the ones that he couldn't cure, and he wanted nothing more than for Providence to get there so he could go back to the base and sleep. Oh, how heavenly sleep sounded right now. He wasn't paying attention though and got hit on his left shoulder. To say it was just a scratch was an understatement. Oh no, it hurt. He grunted and saw the Providence vehicles. He walked away undetected. Well, almost. A boy stopped him with a face full of small excitement._

" _That was amazing! How do you do that?" The boy asked._

" _I'm not sure what you mean," dream-Rex responded._

" _How do you turn the EVO's into humans again?"_

 _Dream-Rex didn't respond as he fell forward with a moan of pain. The boy caught him and led him to an abandoned building. His face turned into one of recognition. He mouthed 'Rex', but no noise passed his lips._

" _You're hurt."_

" _I know, but I'll be okay. I need to get back to Providence!"_

" _Let me help you. Please."_

 _Dream-Rex hesitantly nodded. The boy took dream-Rex's hands into his own and hummed._

" _Your nanite count is low. Very low."_

" _How did you-?"_

" _You can control your nanites, right?"_

" _Yeah, but what does that have to do with-?"_

" _Your omega nanite isn't replenishing your alpha nanites as fast as it should."_

" _E-excuse me?"_

" _Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."_

" _I do, but how can a teenage boy like you help me?"_

 _The boy pursed his lips together. Suddenly, a girl and a boy who were older and younger than dream-Rex ran in. Rex realized they were Kevin and Gwen._

" _Tennyson! What have I told you about bringing strangers to our home without me or Gwen knowing?!" Kevin shouted. To dream-Rex's amusement, the teenage boy in front of him jumped._

" _Kevin. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" the boy asked (who Rex realized was Dr. Tennyson)._

" _You told me not to sneak up on you. And you told me that you'd help anyone who was hurt, or anything of the like, yadda yadda yadda. That doesn't mean you can just bring people in here!" Kevin yelled back._

" _No, he's right, Kevin. The boy needs help. I can heal him, but I'm not sure how much," Gwen said._

 _Dream-Rex watched as Gwen came closer, her hands and eyes glowing pink. He felt a warm sensation over his wounds on his left shoulder and side._

" _How did you do that?" dream-Rex asked._

" _I'm an Anodite-Human hybrid. I'm an energy being. For the most part, anyway."_

" _Oh. I'm Rex, by the way. I'm an EVO, which just means I can control my nanites."_

" _Gwen. The older boy is Kevin. The other boy is-"_

" _Don't tell him!" Dr. Tennyson hissed._

 _Dream-Rex looked at Dr. Tennyson. He had short brown hair and toxic green eyes. His skin was pale and he had a lithe frame. A green, gray, and white watch adorned his left wrist._

" _Do you really want Rex to call you Tennyson?" Gwen asked._

" _Not really…" Dr. Tennyson responded._

" _Then tell him your name!"_

 _Dr. Tennyson sighed and mumbled something._

" _What? I didn't hear you," dream-Rex told him._

" _It's… look, it doesn't matter right now. You need help."_

 _Dr. Tennyson took hold of dream-Rex's hands again and he watched as the younger boy's eyes glowed blue._

" _What are you doing!?" Kevin asked._

" _I'm giving him as many alpha nanites as he needs," Dr. Tennyson responded._

" _You know you can't do that! The omega's will-!" Gwen stated before Dr. Tennyson cut her off._

" _Will be fine! As long as one alpha remains, everything will be fine."_

 _Dream-Rex (and Rex himself) wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know that he felt better. Once the glow in Ben's eyes died down, he could see the toxic green orbs staring back at him._

" _How did you-?" dream-Rex started._

" _You aren't the only one who can control nanites. Although, while you are filled with alpha nanites and have one omega, I'm completely opposite," Dr. Tennyson said with a sad smile._

" _Oh. Do you or Kevin have any other powers?" dream-Rex asked._

" _I'm an osmosian, meaning I can absorb any material and use it for combat and whatnot," Kevin responded. He then covered his body with metal._

" _You already know Gwen is an Anodite-Human hybrid. And as for me, I'm also an Anodite-Human hybrid, but my energy is green instead of magenta like my twin sisters. I also have the Omnitrix on my left wrist, but you'll find out what that is later," Dr. Tennyson said with a smirk._

" _Wait wait wait. Twin sister?!" dream-Rex asked in shock._

" _Yeah. Gwen's my twin sister and Kevin is our older brother in all but blood."_

" _Wow."_

 _There was a bang, followed by two figures. Dream-Rex's eyes lit up in recognition._

" _Doc! Six! How did you find me?"_

" _We tracked you here. Who are they?" Six asked referring to the three siblings behind dream-Rex. Kevin stepped forward first._

" _My name is Kevin Levin. And these are my siblings in all but blood; Gwen Tennyson and… her twin brother," he cut himself off at the glare coming from Dr. Tennyson._

" _I see. Where do you live?" Dr. Holiday asked._

" _Right here."_

" _In this abandoned building?"_

" _Yeah. We ran away."_

" _Ah."_

 _Dream-Rex looked at Dr. Holiday and Six curiously. He could tell they were thinking of something, but he wasn't sure what._

" _If we were to tell you that you could live in Providence with us, what would you say?" Six asked._

" _I'd say no if it was just me, but it's not. It's Gwen, her twin brother, and I," Kevin said._

" _Where else can we go? You know that my dad probably knows where we are. Providence is probably the safest place to go," said Gwen. She turned to her twin. "What do you think?"_

 _Dr. Tennyson blinked before nodding with a soft smile._

 _ **~* End Dream Sequence *~**_

Rex slowly opened his eyes and let a yawn escape past his lips before he widened his eyes. He wanted to see Dr. Tennyson now more than ever. He had to tell him about his dream and see if it was real. With that, Rex sat up and changed into his clothes. He then ran to the lab.

Once there, he noticed that Holiday and Cesar weren't in the labs, but Dr. Tennyson was. He was asleep at one of the desks, his head supported by his arms. His lab coat was draped over him like a blanket. Rex gave a small smile. He walked over to his new favorite doctor (not that he'd tell him or Holiday that) and gently shook his shoulder. Dr. Tennyson sat up with a gasp and whirled around to see who had woken him. His eyes softened when he saw it was just Rex.

"Oh, Rex. I must have fallen asleep. Sorry about that," Dr. Tennyson said with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. I just got here, and I have to tell you something," Rex told him.

"Oh? What do you have to tell me?"

"I had another dream with you and Kevin and Gwen in it."

"Tell me more."

Rex told him everything. Every little detail was included, including some dialogue. When he was done, Dr. Tennyson hummed.

"Interesting. You said in the dream Gwen, Kevin, and I had powers, correct?" Dr. Tennyson asked.

"Yeah. Where are they, anyway?" Rex asked back.

"They had important work to do, so you're gonna have to deal with me on your own.

"Hilarious. So, I saw Kevin absorb metal to show dream-me how his powers worked. Can he absorb any other materials?"

"Yep. He's an Osmosian and can absorb pretty much anything."

"I saw Gwen heal dream-me with magenta energy, and she said she was an Anodite-Human hybrid."

"That's right. That magenta energy is called Mana. It's an energy inside every life force. She can use it to make a shield to protect herself or others. She can also use it to shoot bad guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've seen her do it with my own two eyes."

"Sweet! And then there's you. You said you were also an Anodite-Human hybrid, but your energy, or as you called it, Mana, was green instead of magenta."

"That's correct."

"You also said you had the Omnitrix, but you'd tell me about it later."

"The Omnitrix is hard to explain. But to put it simply, the 'EVO's' that you can't cure and don't have nanites are aliens. I can transform into different aliens to fight them off."

Rex and Dr. Tennyson lapsed into silence.

"Can I see?" Rex asked softly.

"What?" Dr. Tennyson asked.

"Can I see your powers?"

"Uh, sure."

Dr. Tennyson held up his left hand and let a bright green glow come out. Rex looked at it in wonder. He reached his hand out to touch it but hesitated. He looked at Dr. Tennyson, asking silently for permission. Dr. Tennyson gave a soft smile and nodded. Rex touched his hand. The Mana was warm to the touch, but it was also cold. He could see destruction and restoration, pain and healing, sadness and happiness, anger and calmness, and many more. He then understood what it all was.

"It has a balance. You could use that power for destruction, pain, sadness, anger, and many more. Or you could use it for restoration, healing, happiness, calmness, and many more," Rex said in wonder.

"Very good, Rex. Yes, I can use it for good or bad. It's mostly dependent on my emotions," Dr. Tennyson responded.

They looked at the clock and realized it was almost six. Rex widened his eyes. How much time did they spend standing in front of the other? Dr. Tennyson's eyes widened too.

"Sorry to seem rude, but I have to go. See you tomorrow?" Dr. Tennyson asked calmly.

"Uh, sure. See you tomorrow!" Rex responded.

With a smile, Dr. Tennyson ran out of the labs. Rex looked on in wonder. Rex soon walked back to his room to see Bobo unpacking.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went," Bobo said.

"Like you care," Rex muttered.

"I do care, kid. I just have a different way of showing it."

"Damn right."

Bobo and Rex talked way into the night, but Rex wasn't completely paying attention to what Bobo was saying. He was thinking about the green-eyed scientist. Even though Dr. Tennyson seemed calm before he left, Rex could tell he was far from it. He almost seemed scared. But scared of what? And why? It was more questions left unanswered.

* * *

Two updates in one day? That's a new record for me! :P So, was it good? Was it bad? I wanna know! Until next time!

~* MegaMon2580 *~


	4. Bumps and Bruises

_**~* Enter Dream Sequence *~**_

 _Dream-Rex was on a lab table and Dr. Tennyson was next to him, talking to dream-Rex about what was going to happen._

" _Before most of my memory goes away, I have something to tell you," dream-Rex said to the green-eyed scientist just as he was about to push the button._

" _What is it?"_

" _I know this goes without saying, but I love you. I… I was actually going to ask you to marry me after we had dated for a while."_

 _Tears pooled in Dr. Tennyson's eyes._

" _Why tell me this now? Why not tell me after you had gotten your memories of me back?" Dr. Tennyson asked._

" _Because I'm afraid that I'll accidentally throw the ring away before then. It's in my left inside jacket pocket."_

 _The ring box was a black velvet. The younger boy opened the box and a tear slipped from his left eye. The ring was a simple white gold band, but with little green emeralds embedded on the top._

" _It's beautiful," Dr. Tennyson told him._

" _I knew right away that I had to get it for you."_

 _They lapsed into silence for a moment._

" _Can I ask you something?" dream-Rex asked._

" _Anything," Dr. Tennyson responded._

" _I want you to wear it on a chain. That way, I'll always be close to your heart. Can you do that? For me?"_

 _Dr. Tennyson nodded and another tear slipped._

" _Oh, one more thing. A kiss? To seal the deal," dream-Rex said with a smile._

 _The scientist laughed and compiled. The kiss was slow and passionate. They broke away and looked the other in the eye._

" _See you on the other side," dream-Rex said, tears slipping from his own eyes. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that."_

" _I won't, I promise. And I love you too."_

" _Am I allowed to say your name before my memory of you goes away?"_

" _Not a chance, robot boy."_

 _Dr. Tennyson stepped away, silent tears rolling down his cheeks and to his chin where they dripped off to the floor. And with that final goodbye, he pushed the button._

* * *

 _Dream-Rex woke up on a lab table. He knew he was forgetting something, but he wasn't sure what. He opened his eyes to see Holiday, Six, Kevin, and Gwen surrounding him._

" _You're awake! That's great. He was right," Holiday said, relief evident in her voice._

" _Who was right?" Kevin asked._

" _I'm a little curious as well," Gwen said._

 _Six nodded as well._

" _Really guys? Again?"_

 _Dream-Rex sat up slowly and turned to the sound of the voice. He saw a petite boy in a lab coat. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and black converse shoes under the lab coat. He was also wearing a silver-colored chain with a ring on it. The ring was silver in color, but with little green emeralds embedded on the top. They made the petite boy's eyes pop._

" _Dr. Tennyson! You know we didn't mean to-!"_

" _Relax, Holiday. I know. You're all still getting used to me being really smart."_

" _Huh?"_

 _Everyone turned to dream-Rex._

" _Oh! Rex, this is Dr. Tennyson. He's the one who helped you with your reboot."_

" _Reboot?"_

" _You had a virus in you that made you lose some of your memory."_

" _Oh."_

 _Dr. Tennyson walked to Holiday and dream-Rex blurted out, "wait, Tennyson? Does that mean he's Gwen's brother?"_

" _Younger brother, in fact," Gwen said while slinging an arm over his shoulders._

 _Dr. Tennyson sighed, "Gwen, we're twins."_

" _I know. But I came out first, making you my younger brother."_

" _By five minutes!"_

" _ANYWAYS! Glad to see that you made it out okay! Kevin and I'll leave to let you and Holiday work," Gwen said ignoring her twin's response._

 _Dr. Tennyson stuck his tongue out at her retreating back before turning back to dream-Rex and giving a small smile._

" _I'm really glad you're okay," Dr. Tennyson said honestly. There was something in his eyes that dream-Rex couldn't make out. "You worried me for a bit there."_

" _I'm really sorry, Dr. Tennyson," dream-Rex said, "but I don't know you. Whoever I was before the reboot, he's gone."_

" _I know. There was just a part of me that was hoping he wasn't gone, that's all."_

" _Why's that?"_

 _All Dr. Tennyson did in response was fiddle with the ring in his hand before walking away._

" _He's all good for your checkup, Dr. Holiday."_

 _And with that, Dr. Tennyson walked out of the lab, but not before dream-Rex saw a crystal tear hit the floor in his wake._

 _ **~* End Dream Sequence *~**_

Rex sat up in his bed with tears flowing down his face. He wiped them off his face. Had he really hurt Dr. Tennyson after his reboot? He had to find him and ask. Rex ran to the labs as he did every day now for the past month. He nearly ran into Cesar and Dr. Holiday.

"Where's Dr. Tennyson?" Rex asked when he didn't find the young green-eyed scientist.

"Slow down, mijo. It's only 7:30 in the morning. He hasn't come here yet," Cesar responded.

"When will he be here?"

"He should be here at about eight. Why?" Holiday asked.

"I just really need to talk to him."

"I see."

The two brothers talked about the things Cesar was working on while Dr. Holiday worked on something on her computer when the doors to the lab opened. They looked up and saw Dr. Tennyson walking in. Rex grinned and ran up to him, Cesar and Holiday following behind him at a more reasonable pace.

"Dr. Tennyson! You're-!" Rex cut himself off when he noticed how Dr. Tennyson was limping slightly and had his face towards the ground as if to hide something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong. 'M fine," Dr. Tennyson said.

"Uh huh. So, limping and hiding your face counts as you being 'fine'? Could've fooled me."

"It's nothin' I can't handle. Besides, it isn't your probl'm."

"It becomes my problem when I see one of my best friends in obvious pain. So tell me, doctor. Are you really as fine as you say you are?"

Dr. Tennyson sighed before bringing his head up to look at them. Rex, Cesar, and Holiday gasped in horror. Dr. Tennyson's right eye was black and his left cheek had a bruise on it that looked suspiciously like a handprint.

"Who… who did this to you?" Rex asked.

Dr. Tennyson shook his head, only to wince right after.

"You need to tell me everything that hurts. I can't have my second best scientist/doctor hurt," Holiday said.

Dr. Tennyson groaned and sat down on one of the lab tables.

"M' back, left leg, left cheek, right eye, right arm, stomach, and head," was all the green-eyed scientist said.

Dr. Holiday nodded and looked at Rex.

"I need you to go get Gwen and Kevin. I need to know what happened to him," Holiday told Rex.

Rex nodded and ran out of the labs.

* * *

Once Rex was out of the labs, Holiday looked at Ben.

"Ben, I need you to take your shirt off and your pants. You can leave your boxers on, though," Holiday instructed. "Cesar, I need you to look at his nanite count and get whatever materials I need, okay?"

"Of course," Cesar responded.

Ben slowly pulled his pants off and took his jacket off. He then gently tugged his shirt off.

"Antiseptic wipes, please."

Cesar nodded and got what she asked for. Holiday started to clean Ben's back. He was silent other than the occasional hiss of pain. Once she cleaned up the dried blood off of his skin, Holiday asked Cesar for gauze wrapping. She then wrapped up Ben's torso, noticing there was no cuts or bruises from his abdomen area. She then handed Cesar a wipe and instructed him to clean Ben's left leg and right arm while she got his left cheek and right eye. Ben widened his eyes at that. When the scientist and doctor finished, the young scientist/doctor had gauze on his arm, leg, and back. He also had an ice pack on his cheek and eye.

"Oh, Ben. I do have a question," Dr. Holiday asked.

"Wha's your question?" Ben asked.

"The scars on your hips. Where did those come from?"

Ben widened his eyes and looked away.

"I need to know, Ben."

"They're not from who gave me these cuts and bruises. Tha's all I'll say."

He got quiet again. They all looked up at the sound of knocking. Ben quickly put his lab coat on while he heard Holiday give the okay for Rex to walk in.

* * *

Rex found Kevin in the middle of repairing a Providence plane.

"What has Tennyson done this time?" Kevin asked without looking up from his work.

"I don't know. He won't tell me," Rex responded.

Kevin finally looked up at Rex.

"So, why are you here?"

"Dr. Holiday said to come get you and Gwen, but I haven't gotten her yet."

Kevin nodded and told his superior what was happening. His boss let him go and the two boys went to get Gwen. She had a similar reaction, but it seemed like she knew something they didn't. The three teenagers soon walked to the labs. Rex knocked on the door, knowing that Dr. Tennyson had to get treated for his cuts and bruises.

"Uh, Doc? Can we come in?" Rex asked hesitantly.

"Um, yeah! Yeah! You can come in," Dr. Holiday responded back.

Rex walked into the lab with Gwen and Kevin behind him. Dr. Tennyson was dressed in boxers, socks, and his lab coat over his lithe frame. Gwen ran in front of her twin brother before hugging him tightly. Dr. Tennyson looked like he was doing everything in his power to not shout in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you! I just wasn't strong enough!" Gwen cried into his left shoulder.

"It's okay, Gwen. It's my fault, anyway. I'm jus' sorry you got hit in the temple," Dr. Tennyson said.

Rex watched as Gwen took the ice pack off of her twin brother's cheek and eye. She then let her hand glow magenta and she put her hand over his right eye. Dr. Tennyson himself let his own hand glow green and placed it to her left temple, where Dr. Holiday noticed there was a bruise. She narrowed her eyes at the Tennyson twins.

"I need to know, Gwen, since your twin brother won't tell me," Dr. Holiday said. "Who. Did. This?"

Gwen looked at the floor like her brother had previously done, but she immediately looked back up. She moved her hand from his eye to his cheek to help it heal. Dr. Tennyson moved his hand slightly to get the bruising that was just below her hairline.

"He didn't tell you?" Gwen asked in surprise. Dr. Holiday nodded. Gwen's eyes narrowed at her brother. "You idiot! You said you'd tell her! She has the right to know! I mean, with her pretty much being our surrogate mother and all!"

Dr. Tennyson flinched at his sister's tone. He sighed softly and looked up at Dr. Holiday and Rex who were standing side by side. He then opened his mouth to speak. He then shook his head.

"I can't say," he murmured.

"That's okay. One day, I'll get it out of you. Not now, but someday," Dr. Holiday said with a smile.

Dr. Tennyson smiled and nodded in gratitude. He then paled considerably.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked with concern.

Dr. Tennyson didn't respond as he swayed before falling to the ground, his green eyes closed.

* * *

Ooo, what happened to Dr. Tennyson (Ben)? Guess we'll have to wait and see :P. So, was it good? Bad? Yes, I am well aware everyone is OOC (out of character for all of you who don't speak FanFiction language), but it'll make some sense when I finish this story (I hope). Until next time!

~MegaMon2580


	5. Fever

"Doc!" Rex shouted as he ran to Dr. Tennyson, catching him before he crippled to the ground. The green-eyed scientist let a soft moan escape past his lips. Rex, with the help of Kevin, gently moved Dr. Tennyson so that he was sitting in Rex's lap and Rex was sitting on a chair. Dr. Holiday walked over to the two boys and turned to Cesar.

"What was his nanite count?" she asked.

"That's the thing. It's actually very interesting," Cesar responded.

"Interesting?"

"Yes. Half of his nanites are actually dead. They just haven't flushed out of his system at all. According to the computer, the first nanite to die in his body was when Rex got his memory wiped."

"That was a year ago though!"

"I know. What I don't understand is why his omega nanites haven't flushed out of his system like Rex's alpha nanites do."

It got quiet after that. Dr. Holiday finally broke the silence.

"Rex, does Dr. Tennyson feel warm at all to you?" she asked.

Rex frowned and placed the back of his hand on the younger boy's forehead. His eyes widened a little bit.

"He feels really warm, Doc," Rex said.

"I knew it!" Gwen whisper yelled. When everyone looked at her in confusion she continued. "I thought he looked paler than normal this morning. I tried to get him to stay home, but he and dad had a big argument, so he ran out the door. I had to ask Kevin for a ride again this morning."

Dr. Holiday took out a thermometer for the forehead and put it against Dr. Tennyson's. The young scientist tried to squirm away from the cold instrument but didn't move very much.

"103.5. This isn't good. This isn't good at all," she murmured to herself. She looked at Gwen and Kevin. "I know you both probably want to help out, but I want you to both go back to your jobs. When you finish your shifts, you can help out, okay?"

Gwen and Kevin nodded. They walked out of the lab silently.

"Rex, I want you to take Dr. Tennyson to his room. Cesar will accompany you. You are going to be in charge of helping our favorite green-eyed scientist get back to health," she told Rex.

"You want me to nurse him? But, Doc, I can't do it alone!" Rex protested.

"You won't. We'll all help you out, mainly me. But I want you to do it since everyone else is busy. You think you're up to it?"

"Of course! I lo-!"

Rex froze. Dr. Holiday had a small smile, as did Cesar.

"Go on, finish your sentence. We won't judge," Dr. Holiday encouraged.

"I love him. I understand why my heart fluttered whenever I was around him for the last few days. I love him with all of my heart."

Dr. Holiday smiled even more.

"He was right," she said while gesturing to Dr. Tennyson. "You truly are remembering more and more."

"Yeah. I had a dream about what happened before I lost my memory and the first time I woke up. I feel really bad about it. I practically told him I didn't love him anymore after proposing to him the day before! Doc, I actually woke up crying."

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Holiday cleared her throat and helped Rex stand up with Dr. Tennyson.

An hour later, Dr. Tennyson was changed into pajamas and tucked in under his bed covers. Rex took a comfortable looking bean bag chair and placed it next to the bed. A cold washcloth was also placed over the petite boy's forehead. He would occasionally twitch or groan in his sleep, but Rex would gently run his hand through the chestnut brown locks. Soon, Rex had placed his head in his arms next to Dr. Tennyson's head and had drifted off to sleep.

 _ **~* Enter Dream Sequence *~**_

" _Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale," Dr. Tennyson asked in concern._

" _I'm fine, babe. Let's go the park before it gets too late," dream-Rex responded._

 _Dr. Tennyson gave a soft smile and nodded. He grabbed the soccer ball and the two boys left hand-in-hand._

 _They kicked the ball around and played soccer. Dr. Tennyson then kicked the ball towards dream-Rex. Dream-Rex, who was sluggish, didn't block the ball that was headed for his gut. It hit his stomach dead on and it bounced harmlessly off. Dream-Rex, however, wasn't so lucky. He coughed and turned away from the ball before he threw up everything he had eaten that day._

" _Rex!" Dr. Tennyson shouted. He quickly ran over to him and held dream-Rex up. He then gently led dream-Rex under the nearest tree. He put dream-Rex's head in his lap and ran his fingers through dream-Rex's hair._

" _Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Dr. Tennyson asked._

" _I didn't want to ruin your day. I wanted to make you happy," Rex responded softly._

" _Just spending the day with you makes me happy. Now, just close your eyes, babe. I'll be here when you wake up."_

" _But-!"_

" _Shh. Sleep, pretty boy, sleep."_

 _Dream-Rex was asleep soon after._

* * *

 _When dream-Rex woke up, he felt slim hands running through his hair._

" _He lives."_

 _He looked up to see Dr. Tennyson smiling down at him._

" _How're you feeling?"_

" _Better. A lot better. What did you do?"_

" _I used my omega nanites to help your alpha nanites speed up the healing process. I also used my Anodite powers to heal what your nanites didn't. All you should have now is a small stuffy nose."_

 _Dream-Rex gave a wide smile before sitting up. He stood up and took Dr. Tennyson with. Dream-Rex then placed his hands on the petite boy's waist before picking him up and spinning around. Dr. Tennyson yelped in surprise before giggling with glee. Dream-Rex stopped spinning and placed his forehead against his lovers own._

" _Thank you," dream-Rex said with honesty._

" _No thanks are necessary. I'd do anything for you," Dr. Tennyson replied._

" _Would you die for me?"_

" _No. I'd live for you."_

 _The two boys shared a chaste kiss._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _ **~* End Dream Sequence *~**_

Rex woke up to the feeling of someone's hands running through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Dr. Tennyson doing just that and smiling softly.

"Doc! You're awake!" Rex whisper shouted.

"Yes, yes I am," the green-eyed scientist said in a raspy voice.

"How're you feeling?"

Dr. Tennyson's face fell. The dark circles under his eyes and the pale face became more prominent. His eyes shone brightly with fever. His face twisted into a somber expression before he hid his emotions again.

"'M fine."

"Bullshit. I'll ask again. How're you feeling?"

Rex watched Dr. Tennyson. He let the somber expression come back onto his face.

"I don' feel good."

Between Dr. Tennyson's expression and his words, Rex felt his heart break into two. He gently sat the younger boy up and hugged him. Dr. Tennyson buried his face into Rex's neck. Rex then felt the fever raging in the petite boy.

"You feel really warm to me. Warmer than before," Rex commented.

"Wha' w's I at bef're?" Dr. Tennyson asked.

"103.5. Dr. Holiday was worried."

"I c'n run warm'r."

"What's the highest your fever can get before we really worry?"

"105. If it clim's any higher, you c'n worry."

Rex nodded before grabbing a thermometer.

"Place it under your tongue. I don't know how to get the one for the forehead to work," Rex instructed.

Dr. Tennyson nodded and obeyed. They waited until the device beeped. Rex took it back and widened his eyes slightly.

"Wha's it at?" Dr. Tennyson asked.

"104. It went up a half of a degree within the last hour. I don't think that's a good sign," Rex said, concern in his voice.

Dr. Tennyson stayed quiet. He let out a cough and a sneeze right after. His body tilted slightly towards Rex unintentionally. Rex was quick to hold him up.

"Sor'y. I jus' got a lit'le dizzy for a momen' there," Dr. Tennyson slurred. Whatever drugs Dr. Holiday gave him before they went to Dr. Tennyson's room sure were strong.

"No biggie. Just lay back down. You look like you could fall over any minute," Rex responded.

"I almos' did."

"Yes, almost. But you didn't."

Dr. Tennyson blinked before lying down again. He was asleep soon after. Rex couldn't help but worry though. Whatever Dr. Tennyson had wasn't normal. At least, to a normal human being.

* * *

Yes, I know autocorrect! I spelled some things wrong! LOL. Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! I'm always wanting to know how my writing can improve :). Until next time!

~MegaMon2580


	6. Rex's Ring

_**~* Enter Dream Sequence (Ben)*~**_

" _I don't want to be here, Cash. I only came because you told me to," dream-Ben said._

" _Now now, babe. You said you'd come because I was the one throwing it, remember?" Cash responded._

" _I never said that."_

" _Whatever. Now, come on! The night is still young!"_

 _Dream-Ben rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged into the party. It was a party for the sophomore class thrown by Cash himself. Everyone was invited, even the nerds. Cash had told dream-Ben to be there because they were boyfriends. Eventually, dream-Ben got thirsty and went to get a drink._

" _Allow me, babe," Cash said with a smirk._

" _Alright," dream-Ben relented._

 _Cash returned with a glass of punch with orders to drink it. Dream-Ben took a sip and nearly gagged. Someone had spiked it with alcohol. But he drank it anyway because Cash was giving him the 'do as I told you' glare. After the one glass, he felt his body start to become numb from the alcohol. A couple of times, he tried to walk only to stumble. The only reason dream-Ben didn't fall over was that Cash had an arm around him to keep him upright. When the party was over with, it was three AM._

" _Babe, you up to going to the park?" Cash asked._

" _Wha'? Cash, you know we c'n't. I's too early," dream-Ben slurred._

" _We're going now. I'll drop you at home after."_

 _With that, Cash and dream-Ben were off to the park. Dream-Ben felt his head go fuzzy and he didn't remember anything else after that._

* * *

" _B… Be… n…!"_

 _Dream-Ben slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he was aware of (other than the voices that sounded distant) was the smell of blood. He then felt pain. White-hot_ _pain_ _. His sense of sight came to him slowly. He saw Gwen and Kevin leaning over him._

" _Ben! You're awake!"_

" _G… n. Ke… n," was all that came out of dream-Ben's lips._

" _What happened to you?"_

" _Don' 'mem'er."_

" _Did you go that party?"_

" _H'd to."_

" _Had to? Why?"_

" _Ccaasshh."_

 _Dream-Ben felt Kevin sit him up, which disturbed the pain. He let out a scream of pure agony._

" _Ben?! Talk to me!" Gwen yelled._

" _It hur's! It hur's so bad!" dream-Ben screamed._

" _What does?"_

 _Dream-Ben didn't say anything before he let out a whisper._

" _I'm free yet priceless, you c'n't own me but you c'n use me, you c'n't keep me but you c'n spend me. Once you los' me you c'n nev'r h've me back."_

" _What do you mean? Time? Silence? What?" Kevin asked._

 _Dream-Ben didn't answer as he broke down crying into Gwen's arms. All Gwen and Kevin could do was rub his back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. When he could talk coherently, he told them about the party, the drink, Cash, everything._

" _He doesn't deserve you," Kevin said._

" _I-I know. I-I want R-Rex b-back-k," dream-Ben cried._

" _I know you do, Ben. But it takes time," Gwen responded._

 _He showed her the ring around his neck._

" _But how much longer do I have to wait?"_

 _Silence fell over them while dream-Ben cried himself to sleep surrounded by his siblings._

 _ **~* End Dream Sequence (Ben) *~**_

Ben sat up with a gasp and cried. Why did he have to remember that? Why not a pleasant dream for once? He wiped his face before shaking his head (slowly, as moving too fast made him dizzy) and standing up. He wobbled slightly, but he managed. He walked to the labs and sat down in a chair. He gave a sigh of relief as his head stopped spinning. Just then, Dr. Holiday walked in.

"Ben? What are you doing in the labs?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Uh, I work here? Why else would I be here?" he countered.

"Because you're supposed to be resting, not in the labs working since someone was sick."

"I know, I know."

They lapsed into silence before they heard the door open. Cesar gave a small wave as he walked in.

"Oh! Ben! How're you feeling?"

There was a flash of emotion in Ben's green eyes before it disappeared just as quickly.

"I'm fine," was all he said.

"Uh huh. Stand up for me and walk to Cesar," Dr. Holiday countered.

Cesar stopped walking until he was about 15 feet from Ben. Ben sighed and heaved himself up off of the chair. He felt something warm and wet start to drip from his nose. He tried to make it seem like he was fine, so he turned around to face away from them. The door opened again and he heard Rex's footsteps.

"Hey, have you guys seen Dr. Tennyson?" Rex asked.

"He's over there, actually," Dr. Holiday responded.

"Thanks."

Ben heard Rex walk behind him where he was standing.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Rex asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Ben countered. He said his words carefully so they wouldn't slur together.

"I had another dream the other night. It was about the time before my reboot and when I first woke up."

"I see."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"I gave you that ring, didn't I?" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, you did," Ben replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to."

"Why did you do the reboot?"

"You asked me to."

"Why didn't you tell me I wanted to marry you?"

"Rex, I don't understa-"

"Why didn't you tell me I loved you?! And for hell's sake, WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T! IT'S TOO SOON! I CAN'T TELL YOU! IF I DO, YOU'LL DIE!"

A sudden hush fell over the labs. By then Ben had turned around to show that blood was dripping from his nose to his chin. Dr. Holiday ran up to Ben and gave him a tissue. He pressed it to his nose and fast walked out of the labs.

* * *

Whoa, has it really been a month since I last posted a chapter?! Whoops, my bad. Damn you, school! Haha, anyways, hope you can forgive me. So, was it good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! So, hopefully, I get the next chapter out by tonight, but...

~MegaMon2580


	7. Dying Nanites

Rex looked heartbroken. Dr. Tennyson just admitted that he loved him. He looked at Dr. Holiday with sadness and despair in his dark brown orbs.

"Why?" Rex asked in a breathy whisper.

"Why what?" Dr. Holiday asked back.

"Why would I die if I knew Dr. Tennyson's name too soon?"

She sighed and called him over. She sat in a lab chair and instructed him to sit in the one adjacent to her.

"There's a reason you don't remember the first time you rebooted. The first time it happened, you remembered Kevin and Gwen, but not Dr. Tennyson, as was intended. But then you started to remember him because of the memories of Gwen and Kevin," Dr. Holiday paused for a moment to take a breath. "Your heartbeat started to deteriorate. Your breathing became erratic. Dr. Tennyson didn't like my option, but he knew he had to do it. He had to reset your memories so you didn't even remember Gwen and Kevin. It saved your life. But at the cost of you forgetting him and his siblings."

"Oh."

They got quiet before Rex's breath hitched. Tears rolled down his face and he looked broken.

"What happened to him? To Dr. Tennyson? He just looks so _sad_. I want to help him, but I dunno how," Rex cried softly.

Cesar walked over and hugged Rex, who responded by burying his face into his shoulder.

"To be honest, we don't know how either. But we'll figure it out together," Cesar responded.

Rex wiped his eyes and gave a soft smile.

By then Dr. Holiday had left and had brought Dr. Tennyson back to the labs. His nose had stopped bleeding by then and Rex noticed he had tear tracks running down his face. Dr. Tennyson quickly wiped them away.

"Listen, Rex, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that," Dr. Tennyson said.

"Yeah, I don't blame you though. It didn't help that I blew up on you," Rex responded.

"But still, I'm sorry. You had the right to know, but I thought that keeping it secret would do more good than harm."

"It's no biggie."

Dr. Tennyson smiled, but he could still see that Rex was hurt emotionally, and he felt bad about it.

"It's just that I had lost you before, and I don't want to lose you again, ya know?" Dr. Tennyson said.

"Yeah, I do," Rex responded.

"Your memories will tell you what my name is when it thinks it's ready. That's why I said it was too soon. And the part about you dying, that's true too."

"I know. Holiday told me."

Dr. Tennyson looked at Holiday with surprise.

"You told him?" Dr. Tennyson asked calmly.

"I did. And you know I had to," Holiday responded.

"I do, I do."

Rex raised an eyebrow at that. Why was he so reluctant to have Rex know about what had happened? Suddenly, Dr. Tennyson's face went white and his knees buckled. Rex caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Whoa, easy there, doc. What's going on with you? You were fine a minute ago," Rex said with worry in his voice. Dr. Tennyson opened his mouth to speak but Rex cut him off. "Tell us the truth. Tell _me_ the truth. What's going on? Why are you so sick?"

Dr. Tennyson sighed and motioned Rex to sit down. Rex sat down and put the green-eyed scientist next to him. Dr. Tennyson rested his head on Rex's shoulder.

"I'm sure you know by now about my omega nanites, right?" Dr. Tennyson asked.

"Yeah, I do," Rex responded.

"Do you know that half of them are dead?"

"Yeah. Holiday and Cesar found that out when you first got sick yesterday. How did you know?"

"I've known for a while."

"Did you know that the first nanite to die was when I first got my memory wiped?"

"Yes, Rex, I did."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you say something to Cesar or the doc?" Rex asked.

"You were the top priority, not me. I didn't want to worry them even more than they do already. I've never liked to worry anyone," Dr. Tennyson responded.

"But that's their jobs to worry about you; to worry about us. Why won't you see that?"

"That's how it's hardwired in my brain. To not have people worry too much about you. Besides, dad never worried about me, he only worried about Gwen-still does. Never me, nor will it ever be me."

"But Holiday and Cesar worry about you now! Why can't you just-?"

"I told you. That's how it's hardwired into my brain."

"Urgh! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT WE'LL WORRY ABOUT YOU, BEN?!"

Everyone froze.

"You… you just said my name," Dr. Tennyson stammered.

"I did?" Rex asked.

"Yes! Do you remember what it is?"

"Uh, Tennyson?"

"That's my last name. You said my first name."

"Kirby?"

Dr. Tennyson's face fell slightly.

"Close enough," Dr. Tennyson muttered.

"So, I can call you Kirby?" Rex asked.

"I suppose you could."

"Okay then, _Kirby_ , will you tell me why you're nanites are dying?"

"Omega nanites don't like to leave the body normally. You have to take a drug that gets the nanites out in any way needed. Before I came to the labs yesterday, I threw up. The bloody nose today was the other attempt. But I think throwing up was the more effective way, as much as I don't like it. The dead nanites are making my body slow down. I just wish there was a better way."

They lapsed into silence again. By then, Dr. Tennyson or Kirby had closed his eyes and had placed his head on Rex's shoulder again. He shuddered and his face went pale.

"You okay, Kirby?" Rex asked in worry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fi-" Dr. Tennyson started to say before getting cut off by something. He sat up straight and leaned away from Rex before he threw up on the floor.

"Doc!" Rex shouted.

Holiday ran over and gasped at the green-eyed scientist.

"Rex, I know this'll sound weird, but stay here with him. I'll get a bucket. Whatever you do, don't go too far from Dr. Tennyson, okay?"

"Uh, okay. But why?"

Holiday ignored him in favor of getting what she said she would. Dr. Tennyson coughed and looked at Rex. His eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I-I'm really s-sorry you h-have to s-see me like th-this," Dr. Tennyson stuttered.

"It's okay, Kirby. It's just a side effect of the drug, right?" Rex asked while running a hand through Dr. Tennyson's chestnut brown locks.

"Th-that's what I'm h-hoping, anyway."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I-it doesn't matter."

Dr. Tennyson leaned his head back on Rex's shoulder. Rex nearly yelped at the heat rolling off of the green-eyed boy.

"You have a fever, doc," Rex said in concern.

"Hmm. Maybe it's not a s-side effect after all," Dr. Tennyson responded.

"It _means_ that you're still sick. Why didn't you say something?"

"O-old habits die hard, Rex. Y-you should know th-that."

"I do, but that doesn't mean that you can't ask for help, right?"

Dr. Tennyson didn't respond. He simply closed his eyes and fell into a fevered sleep. Holiday returned with a bucket and a mop. She sighed when she saw the young scientist asleep.

"Rex, can you put Dr. Tennyson back to his room? I'll handle everything here.

Rex blinked and nodded. He picked up the green-eyed boy and walked out of the labs.

* * *

Ooo, Rex said Ben's name! Too bad he forgot it right on the spot LOL. And yay! I got another chapter out! :D. So, was it good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! I'm always curious as to how other human reader minds work XP. Until next time!

~MegaMon2580.


	8. Dreams

_**~* Enter Dream Sequence (Ben) *~**_

 _Six-year-old Ben and six-year-old Gwen were walking behind their mother one March morning. It was the weekend, and Sandra had promised that she'd take them to her work if they behaved. They did, and as promised, she took them to her work, which was a science lab._

" _What are you working on, mama?" six-year-old Gwen asked._

" _Well, we're working on something called the Anodite Energy Conversion Project, or AEC Project for short," Sandra responded with a smile._

" _Is that why I'm here? Because I'm an Anodite and because of the AEC Project?"_

" _Kind of."_

" _How does it work?"_

" _Well, the theory is that we can take the mana that's in every living thing and use it for energy without harming humans or Anodites."_

" _Cool!"_

 _Sandra laughed at six-year-old Gwen's enthusiasm. She had Dr. Nolas take Gwen to the labs where she promised she would be there shortly. Sandra bent down to six-year-old Ben's level once the other two girls were gone._

" _You've been awfully quiet today, Ben. What's wrong?" Sandra asked her only son._

" _Nothing, mom," Ben whispered back._

" _I know there's something bugging you. You don't look sad because you want to be."_

 _Ben smiled softly._

" _You told Gwen she could be in the AEC Project, but not me," Ben said with a small frown._

" _Ben, I'm well aware that you're an Anodite. I just didn't want anything to happen to you though. As you might know, male Anodites are more powerful than female ones. I didn't want any rogue scientists to use your powers against you, okay?" Sandra soothed._

" _Okay."_

" _You do also know that male Anodites can have kids, right?"_

" _Yes, mom, I do."_

" _Good boy. Now, another boy is waiting for you in the lounge area. I'll be back soon."_

" _Okay, mama."_

 _Sandra smiled and patted Ben on the head. He ran off to where he knew the lounge was. Once he got there, he sat in a chair and waited. Moments later, he saw the door open and two boys walked in. Ben recognized one of them as Cesar, the eldest son of Drs. Salazar. Ben never was too open with others, but he and Cesar were friends. Even if they were nearly ten years apart._

" _Hey, Ben," Cesar greeted._

" _Hi," Ben responded back._

" _I want you to meet someone."_

 _Cesar placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. He looked a lot like Cesar, just smaller._

" _This is mi hermano, Rex. Rex, this is Ben. His mom's a scientist," Cesar introduced._

 _Cesar and Drs. Salazar walked out of the lounge, no doubt to do the AEC Project with Gwen and his mom._

" _So, what do you wanna do?" Rex asked._

" _Truth or dare?" Ben suggested in a low voice._

" _Sure! I'll go first. Truth or dare?"_

" _Truth."_

" _How old are you?"_

" _I'm six. Truth or dare?"_

" _Truth."_

" _How old are_ _you_ _?"_

" _I'm seven. I just turned seven in February. Truth or dare?"_

" _Truth."_

" _What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

" _A scientist, maybe? Or maybe a doctor? Or maybe both? I don't really know. Truth or dare?"_

" _Truth."_

" _Who do you have a crush on?"_

 _Rex froze. Ben immediately began to apologize. Rex began to laugh._

" _It's okay, silly. I like you," Rex said._

" _But you just met me," Ben protested._

" _I know. But I like you already."_

 _Ben smiled. He then felt a painful tug on his powers. He fell to his knees with a loud groan. Rex dropped down next to him._

" _What's wrong?!" Rex asked in a panic._

" _I-it hurts!" Ben said._

" _What hurts?!"_

" _S-something's pulling on m-my Anodite e-energy."_

 _Rex picked Ben up as he screamed. He ran towards the lab._

" _You'll be okay. I got you," Rex would whisper in Ben's ear between bouts of screaming._

 _Soon, both boys were in the lab._

" _Ben?!" he heard Gwen ask. "What are you doing-?"_

 _She was cut off by another scream from Ben. He thrashed in Rex's arms but Rex held fast._

" _It's okay, I gotcha. I won't drop you," Rex whispered._

 _Ben breathed heavily while he felt his mother take him from Rex's arms._

" _His Anodite energy is off the charts!" she shouted. "Gwen, I need you to try and absorb some of his energy," Sandra ordered._

 _Gwen nodded and obeyed her mother. She took Ben's hands in her own and glowed a soft lavender. Ben began to glow a bright blue and he bit his tongue to keep a scream at bay. He didn't remember much during the absorption process, but once it was done he was able to open his eyes and look Gwen in the eye._

" _You with me, Ben?" Gwen asked softly in concern._

 _He nodded weakly. He even felt a hand running through his hair. He looked up and was surprised to see Rex sitting next to him. It was that moment when he knew he loved Rex. Not that he'd tell him, of course._

* * *

 _Ben was now 10 and Rex 11. They were really good friends. In fact, they were best friends. They were practically inseparable. It was the middle of March at the moment and they were in an abandoned building. At that time, Ben was dating Cash. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was happy, but hanging out with Rex made up for it. While Rex was gushing over Ben's aliens, Ben was thinking about something else. Nearly three months ago, Cash and Ben did something unthinkable. Well, Cash did, Ben did it unwillingly. But that was beside the point. He was now convinced he was pregnant, courtesy of Cash on his birthday. Cash was 12, so he always had more power over Ben. Ben's stomach had a slight bulge to it, but unnoticeable unless you really looked._

" _Rex? I need to tell you something," Ben told Rex._

" _What is it?" Rex asked._

" _Well, do you remember when I said that male Anodites could get pregnant?"_

" _Yeah, why?"_

 _Ben didn't say anything. He stood up and took Rex's hand in his before he placed it on his stomach._

" _Notice anything?" Ben asked._

" _Nothing out of the ordin- wait, it's a little bit rounder," Rex said._

" _Uh huh. Now take what I told you and your observation."_

 _Rex looked at him in confusion before his eyes lit up in recognition._

" _You're pregnant, aren't you?" Rex said in a deadpan voice._

 _Ben nodded. He then looked at Rex with tears in his eyes._

" _I don't even remember what happened! Cash gave me a drink at lunch, next thing I know I'm in Cash's bedroom naked and achy," Ben said._

" _Ben! That's-!"_

" _I know, I know! Cash doesn't know I actually am, ya know. And I don't want him to, either."_

" _Does Gwen know?"_

" _No, you're the first person I told other than my mother."_

 _The two boys were even more inseparable because of this. Rex was always watching Ben's back and protecting him when Gwen couldn't (he would have said Cash as well, but he didn't like Cash; especially after finding out what he did to Ben)._

* * *

 _Ben was arguing with Kevin in an alleyway. Ben had figured out how to change his appearance so he looked like he wasn't practically 8 months pregnant with his Anodite powers._

" _Ben, you can't keep it!" Kevin said._

" _She's not an 'it'! And I am going to keep her!"_

" _Will you ever tell Cash that the baby's his?"_

" _No! He'll do something bad to her! Like he did to me!"_

 _They lapsed into silence. Kevin had his eyes wide in surprise. Ben had his eyes wide, tears threatening to fall._

" _Why didn't you tell anyone that Cash was hurting you?" Kevin whispered._

" _Cash told me not to tell. I would have told sooner, but I was afraid," Ben whispered back._

 _Soon, he felt something run down between his legs. His eyes widened and he looked at Kevin._

" _Kevin?" Ben asked tentatively._

" _What," Kevin snapped._

" _She's coming. She's coming right now."_

 _Kevin widened his eyes and picked Ben up bridal style. Ben had let the glamour fall by then._

 _Hours later, Ben was in the hospital and was holding a baby girl in his arms._

" _What are you going to name her?" Gwen asked._

" _Eunice. Eunice Artemis Tennyson," Ben responded after a moment's pause._

" _What are you going to do with her? You know father will kill you if he found out."_

" _I know. Which is why I'm going to ask Azmuth to take care of her next year."_

" _Next year? But Ben! You're going to be in eighth grade! You can't-!"_

" _It'll be fine."_

 _They came to the agreement that Ben would be homeschooled with Grandpa Max and Gwen would be in sixth grade in the public school. Cash had no idea about Eunice. Ben didn't say anything about Eunice to Cash. The year went by fast. Azmuth agreed to take care of Eunice. They came up with a backstory in case Eunice ever asked. Azmuth had an affair with a human after making himself human and he kept Eunice as the mother died during childbirth. Afterwards, Ben always made sure to visit or video chat with Eunice at least once a month._

 _But after she turned 3 and Ben 13 when he was a Junior in high school, the visits and calls stopped. He said now that Eunice was at the age that she would really remember him as her 'mother', he had to remove himself from her life. But he still sent birthday and Christmas cards for her. Azmuth told her that Ben was a friend of his. She accepted that, as much as it hurt Ben's heart. He didn't have the chance to tell Rex he gave Eunice up as by then Rex was in Hong Kong and didn't remember Ben._

* * *

 _When the nanite event happened, it was scary to everyone who didn't know what was going on. Ben knew as he was there. In fact, the only reason Ben knew what happened was that he was there when it happened. He still remembered Cesar slamming his hand on the button, sending the nanites all over the world. But before all of that, he remembered Cesar walking up to him nearly an hour before._

" _Mom thinks there are people after the nanites," Cesar had told him._

" _Why are you telling me this?" Ben asked._

" _Because I don't want you to be scared when you see a big flash."_

" _But what about Rex?"_

" _I don't want him to worry."_

" _But why tell me when I'm younger than everyone else?"_

" _Because you are as smart as your mother when it comes to the nanites. You know how they work."_

" _I see."_

 _By then, Rex was 10 and Ben 9. Rex had already been in an accident and had to be injected with alpha nanites. The original ones, no less. Ben did too, but with the original omega nanites. Rex was proven to be perfectly fine without an omega, but Ben wasn't so lucky. His body would spasm and create things with his nanites against his will. No one could figure out why until Cesar saw that Ben was okay whenever Rex was nearby, but even better when Rex was touching him. He put two and two together and injected the last original alpha nanite into Ben's bloodstream. Ben never had a problem after that._

" _I want you to keep the omega nanites safe. Safe from anyone who wants them," Cesar told Ben. "Can you do that for me?"_

" _I promise you I will," Ben responded._

 _Cesar smiled softly and ruffled Ben's hair._

" _I know that Dr. Nolas's partner Dr. Puos did bad things with your Anodite powers, but I don't think he'll do it again."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Let's just say that Rex hurt Dr. Puos with his nanites to get even."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. He really likes you."_

 _Ben blushed at the comment. Cesar was called back to the labs by his parents. Rex ran up to Ben._

" _What did he talk to you about?" Rex asked._

" _Nothing much. Just how you got even with Dr. Puos for what he did to me," Ben responded._

" _Oh, that. It was nothing. What he did wasn't right."_

" _But still. Thank you."_

 _They heard a low hum and a bright light from inside the labs. Rex covered Ben with his body._

" _Rex!"_

 _In the middle of the bright light, he could see Rex moaning in pain._

" _Why are you doing this?" Ben asked._

" _Because I love you," Rex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _Ben gasped and smiled wide. Rex leaned down and kissed Ben on the lips gently before his eyes closed. The light was suddenly gone then and Ben saw his mother on the ground. Gwen was with their dad for the weekend._

" _Mom!"_

" _My baby boy. I can feel myself slipping, son. I want you to take over my research for me when you're old enough. I want you to use your knowledge on nanites to do good in the world. Can you do that for me?" Sandra gasped out._

" _Yes. Yes, I promise," Ben said, tears streaming down his face._

 _Sandra smiled and Ben watched the light and life left her eyes. Ben shook her in an attempt to wake her up somehow. When it didn't work, he cried harder and screamed loudly. He screamed for Sandra, for Cesar, for Rex. Rex. Was he even okay? He could see that Rex was still breathing, but Cesar was nowhere in sight. He gently shook Rex awake._

" _Huh? Who am I?" Rex asked as he came to._

" _Don't you remember?" Ben asked._

" _I don't remember anything. Can you tell me?"_

" _Your name is Rex. Rex Salazar. Don't you remember me?"_

" _No. I'm sorry. Did I know you?"_

" _Yes, you did. It's all my fault you don't remember. You protected me with your body against that bright light. Your nanites! I'm sure that's how you survived!"_

" _What's a nanite?"_

 _That was all Rex could say before he went unconscious again. Ben hiccuped and ran out of the labs, far away from the pain and hurt that came with it._

* * *

Whew, nearly a month since the last update, but here we are :). I'm hoping that there'll only be two chapters left, but I dunno. That might not happen :P. So, was it good? Bad? Meh? I wanna know! It tells me how well my writing is. Huh, now if only I'd do my other stories LOL.

~MegaMon2580


	9. Recovery and Karaoke

Hey, look! I actually uploaded something that didn't take a month! LOL :P. I'm almost done with this story, I promise! One more chapter (or two depending on circumstances)! Hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have writting it! Now, onto the story!

* * *

When Ben woke up, he didn't expect to be floating in water or to have a mask covering his nose and mouth so he could breathe. He also didn't expect to see his hair floating next to him. He figured it was to his nose seeing as how it didn't touch his back or shoulders. What really threw Ben in a loop was that he was in swimming shorts, but they weren't his. His were green and black while these were red and orange.

'They're Rex's,' his brain told him.

Speaking of Ben's best friend (seeing as they weren't dating or anything since Rex didn't remember him, best friend seemed fitting), where was Rex? Usually, he would be close by. And indeed he was. Slumped over in a chair was Rex himself. He had his arms against a lab table and his head was buried in them. A small puddle of drool was under his mouth. To Ben's relief, he felt better than he had in _days_. Sure, he had injuries that probably helped to bring the fever up, but he still felt better. In fact, the injuries all seemed to be gone. The scars were still there, but he couldn't do anything about that. But Ben wanted out of there. He smirked softly as he remembered a trick to get out of the water tank easily. He removed the mask just the slightest so a little bit of the water went into the mask. The water in the mask went up to his upper lip. He opened his mouth and coughed once. Twice. Three times. He made sure the water went into his mouth just the slightest.

The water around him began to drain and Ben gave a small sigh of relief. The water only drained up to his shoulders, but his feet were on the floor now. Ben smiled. Dr. Holiday must have put in his height to have that happen. He'd seen her do that before with other EVO's who turned into humans and were really hurt or sick.

Wait a minute…

The only times Dr. Holiday used the water tank was if someone was really hurt or really sick and needed to recover in water infused with nanites to speed up the healing process. Ben _did_ feel a whole lot better, but still…

How long had he been out for?

His hair only grew out like that if he was unconscious for more than a day. His mana didn't have an output, so it went out through his hair. He must have been out for two or more days. He heard the computer chiming softly, indicating that the water drained. Rex snapped awake and looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Ben.

"Doc! You're awake!" Rex whisper shouted.

Ben smiled and nodded slowly as he still felt a little bit dizzy. He removed the mask so he could talk.

"How long have I been out for?" Ben asked. He cringed upon hearing his voice. It sounded like sandpaper rubbing another piece of sandpaper.

"Nearly two days," was Rex's response.

"Two days?!"

"Your fever went up to 107.5. It almost went up to 108, but Holiday said to put you in the water tank. Your dead nanites began to break down, making your immune system try and get rid of them by raising your body temperature up. The water took the dead nanites out of your system and your temperature is much lower. How? I'll never know."

"Well, how did you know what was happening?"

"Holiday told me."

"Of course she did."

Rex smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Ben giggled before he saw Gwen leaning against a lab table.

"Hey, Rex? Could you give Dr. Tennyson and I a few minutes? I want to talk to him about something," Gwen said.

"Uh, sure. I'll get Dr. Holiday," Rex responded.

Gwen nodded in thanks and waited until Rex was clear out of earshot before speaking.

"I was so worried when I heard you just collapsed two days ago!" Gwen scolded. "Don't do it again, you hear me?!"

"I'll try not to," Ben said. "But you do know that I didn't exactly plan on having this happen, right?"

"I know."

Gwen got quiet before a girly sparkle adorned her eyes.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Ben asked back with the same sparkle.

"Kevin gave me an early birthday present!"

"What is it?"

Gwen held up her right hand and he immediately noticed something on her ring finger. It was gold and had little red rubies embedded into the top.

"Oh. My. Lord. Is that-?" Ben began to ask.

"It is! He asked me the big question! And I said yes!" Gwen squealed.

"Gwen, that's amazing!"

"I know! Oh, by the way, we took your ring off so you wouldn't strangle yourself on accident. You were thrashing violently at times."

"I'm not too worried about it. I know you wouldn't do anything to it."

Gwen laughed before they heard Rex and Dr. Holiday walking into the lab.

"Ah! Dr. Tennyson! You're awake!" Dr. Holiday exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ben nodded.

"I see you already got some of the water to drain so you could stand."

"Uh huh. I couldn't stand it. So I tricked the system into thinking that I was drowning."

"Don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try not to."

Dr. Holiday drained the rest of the water and gingerly opened the door as Ben was resting on it. Rex lunged forward to catch Ben as he fell out of the tank.

"Easy there, doc. I gotcha," Rex reassured.

Ben smiled softly. Rex led him to a lab table where Ben sat down on.

"Okay, Dr. Tennyson, you know what I'm going to do," Dr. Holiday said.

"I have a pretty good idea, yes," Ben replied.

Ben sat through all of it and waited until she gave him the 'go-ahead'. She finished and gave him a big smile.

"Well, your dead nanites are out of your system, your fever is gone, and you are as healthy as can be. Just take it a bit easy until you get your balance back while on your feet and you should be fine!" Holiday told Ben.

"Thank you, Dr. Holiday," Ben said sincerely.

"No need to thank me. You know that."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, mister."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The next two days went by fast. Ben relearned how to walk properly with Rex's help. He returned his swimming trunks, thanking Rex for letting him borrow them. Rex simply smiled and said that it wasn't a big deal. His hair was cut to the correct length. When Ben woke up on December 20th, he immediately smiled. It was his seventeenth birthday. He immediately got up and got dressed. He met Gwen and Kevin in the kitchen/dining room.

"Happy birthday, Gwen," Ben said as soon as he walked in and they noticed him.

"Happy birthday, Ben," Gwen said with a smile. They shared an embrace before pulling away.

"Well, you're both seventeen now. What do you wanna do?" Kevin asked.

"I dunno. Do you know, Ben?"

"Not a clue, Gwen."

Rex walked in after Ben finished his sentence.

"How about the karaoke bar tonight? We'd have so much fun!" Rex said.

"I'm good with it. How about you, Gwen?" Ben asked his sister.

"Sure! Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Wherever you go, I'll go," was Kevin's response.

They waited until four to go. Dr. Holiday went with them to supervise. Six had no interest, as did Bobo, but Cesar tagged along too. Once they got there though, Rex seemingly disappeared.

"Where did Rex go?" Ben asked.

"No idea. But he'll turn up," Cesar responded.

Ben narrowed his eyes. Everyone had a certain twinkle in their eye that suggested they knew something he didn't. But he couldn't think any further as the next singer was announced. When Ben turned to the stage, he gasped and his hands flew to cover his mouth. There was Rex, up on the stage, looking as happy as ever. He then opened his mouth and began to sing.

 **Is there anybody going to listen to my story? All about the guy who came to stay? He's the kind of guy you want so much, it makes you sorry. Still you don't regret a single day. Ah, guy. Guy. When I think of all the times I tried so hard to leave him, he will turn to me and start to cry. And he promises the earth to me and I believe him. After all this time I don't know why. Ah, guy. Guy. He's the kind of guy who puts you down when friends are there, you feel a fool. When you say he's looking good, he acts as if it's understood. He's cool, ooh, ooh, ooh. Guy. Guy. Guy. Was he told when he was young that pain would lead to pleasure? Did he understand it when they said that a man must break his back to earn his day of leisure? Will he still believe it when he's dead? Ah, guy. Guy. Guy.**

During the long stanza of music, Rex immediately looked at Ben. Ben felt a blush creep up his face, but he kept the tears at bay. He had to be strong for Rex. Rex looked nervous. But why? He did so well!

 **Ah, guy. Guy.**

As Rex held out the last note, everyone went wild. Rex smiled sheepishly and bowed in thanks.

"Wow. Who'd of thought I'd sing like that, huh?" Rex asked. The crowd chuckled. "I want to say that I dedicated that song to a very good friend of mine. Come on up here, Dr. Tennyson!"

Ben widened his eyes and slowly stood up and walked to the stage. Everyone clapped again.

"Many months ago, I was in an accident where I protected Dr. Tennyson's body with my own. I had been hit with the Heartbreaker Virus. As some of you know, it wipes the person's memory of the person they loved clean. And if they meet again, the person who was the love interest can't say their first name under any circumstances or the person who was infected would die."

Whispers arose in the crowd.

"Dr. Tennyson has spent the last six months keeping his name a secret, including who he was to me before the memory wipe. But enough about me."

He then turned to Ben and grabbed his hands.

"You have stuck with me all throughout these many months even when I broke your heart. You never gave up on me, you never abandoned me, you simply loved me. Even when I was too blind to see it. So, tonight is the night I tell you something of my own.

"Ever since you went into that coma sleep of yours a couple of days ago, I began to remember everything. Things I never even knew happened. I remember when I first met you back when we were six and seven. I remember when I covered your body with mine during the Nanite Event. I remember you telling me about Eunice. I remember you telling me about how you had the Omnitrix. About your powers. Your omega nanites. I remember everything. But I only have one question for you."

Rex got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Ben widened his eyes. He gasped when Rex opened the black box. Inside was a silver colored ring with little kelly green emeralds embedded into the top. But Ben knew better. It was white gold, not silver. It was the ring he had kept all those months. It was _his_ ring. He let the tears escape from his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Everyone got quiet and held their breaths as they waited for Ben's response.

* * *

Ohmygosh I'm so evil XD. But you'll find out next chapter, I promise! But hey, Rex finally remembered Ben's name, so I guess there's that, right? Until next time!

~MegaMon2580


	10. Epilogue and Surprises

It's the last chapter guys! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story, but I dunno. You guys tell me :P

* * *

Ben stood there shocked. Rex remembered everything? He had to make sure.

"If you truly remember everything, then what was my baby's name?" Ben whispered something so quietly the microphone didn't pick it up.

"Eunice Artemis Tennyson," Rex responded just as quietly.

"And the baby's father?"

"Unnamed. You didn't want Cash to know."

Ben widened his eyes. It _was_ him! Rex was back! He then smiled and simply nodded as he was too choked up for words.

"Is that a yes?" Rex asked, loud enough for the microphone to hear.

"Yes! It's a yes!" Ben said loudly.

Everyone stood up and cheered. Rex gave a small sigh of relief and picked Ben up from the waist. He spun him around before dropping Ben back onto his feet.

"I love you," Rex said softly.

"I love you too," Ben responded.

Ben then leaned up and captured Rex's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and passionate. Their tongues danced and mingled, the outside world disappearing from their view. They only had eyes for each other. They separated with a small pop and the cheers increased. But for the two newly engaged boys, they were at peace.

* * *

"Settle down, Ben. I need to get this tie on you," Gwen scolded lightly.

"But Gwen. I can't sit still," Ben whined back.

It was Ben and Rex's wedding day. Gwen was helping Ben get ready while Kevin, Six, and Cesar were helping Rex. Dr. Holiday was going to come in later. It was August 21st. Ben was 18 and Rex 19.

"I know that it's your wedding day and all, but you need to calm down," Dr. Holiday said while she was walking into the room.

"I know, but I'm nervous," Ben said.

"You'll be fine, Ben," Gwen soothed.

She finally tied the kelly green tie around Ben's neck. He was in a white tux jacket, white tux pants, a white undershirt, and white dress shoes. Dr. Holiday was working on his hair to try and smooth it out some so it wasn't as unruly as it normally was.

Gwen was dressed in a red-orange dress that went to her mid-calf. She had her hair in a half ponytail. Dr. Holiday was in a yellow-green colored dress that went to her knees. She also had her hair in a half ponytail.

"You know, Ben, you never chose who would walk you down the aisle since Carl died last year," Dr. Holiday brought up.

"I was kind of hoping both of you could," Ben said quietly.

"We'd be honored," Gwen said with a soft smile.

It was time to go out all too soon for Ben. There, at the end of the aisle, was Rex. He was dressed in a black tux jacket, black tux pants, a white undershirt, and black dress shoes. Six, Cesar, and Kevin were wearing the same thing, but their ties were slightly different. Six had a hunter green tie, Cesar an olive green, and Kevin a dark red almost black. Rex had a bright red tie.

Rex's eyes sparkled when he saw Ben. He was _beautiful_. This was it. It was the day he was married to this beautiful man.

Their world went quiet as Ben got to the end of the aisle. It went so fast, they didn't even hear the minister until he said:

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rex leaned down and whispered something first to which Ben flushed red. Rex then captured Ben's lips with his own. They stayed like that for a bit while everyone clapped. Finally. It had happened. Just like it was meant to be.

* * *

It was another two months before anything interesting happened. By then, Ben was feeling miserable. He felt nauseous and tired. He even vomited a few times. But his temperature was completely normal every time he asked Dr. Holiday about it. But she did tell him to do the pregnancy test since it _did_ happen before. But now Ben was bouncing lightly on his feet. He was waiting for Rex to get back from fighting off an EVO. It was the third one that day. Well, only three major ones that Rex had to help out with (Ben was forbidden to help Rex after the whole Heartbreaker Virus thing).

Ben's face lit up when he saw Rex walking in. Once Rex spotted Ben, he ran for him and brought him into a hug. He spun him around in a circle.

"Oh, Ben! When you went offline like that, I thought something had happened!" Rex said. "You are okay, right? You're not hurt?"

"No no," Ben responded, "I'm not hurt. But I do have something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You won't get mad, right?"

"Of course I won't. Ben, I won't leave you like Cash did on numerous occasions. I'm here to stay."

"I know, but I had to make sure you wouldn't leave."

Rex planted a kiss on Ben's nose.

"Never," Rex whispered.

He then led Ben to their room. Ever since they got married, Rex was moved to Ben's room so Bobo could have his own room. Gwen and Kevin were given their own room too. At first, Gwen and Ben were living with Carl, but when word got around that Carl actually left marks on Ben, Dr. Holiday made them stay at Providence. Even more so when he died from a drunk driver hitting him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Rex asked.

"Something very important. It changes everything," Ben replied.

"Well, what is it, Ben?"

"Rex, I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

It was then when Rex's world seemed to freeze.

"You are?" Rex asked softly.

Ben nodded. Rex then picked Ben up (gently) and spun him in a circle.

"That is the best news I've heard all day."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Really. But what about Eunice?"

"Well, I did want you to be the father, but since you had lost your memory, I turned to Azmuth. But I'm sure we could raise Eunice properly. She actually turned eight on our wedding day."

"Wow. But, does she know the truth? About who her father and mother are?"

"I don't think Azmuth gave her that information yet. She wouldn't understand it yet."

"True."

Later that night, Ben was sleeping on his side, his back to Rex. Rex had Ben's back pressed against his chest. He also had a hand over Ben's stomach where the baby was. _His_ baby. No, _their_ baby.

"Don't worry, Ben," Rex whispered. "I'll protect you and our baby until the day they leave."

And Rex could have sworn he saw Ben smile ever so slightly in his sleep.

* * *

I know it was kinda short, but I was at a loss on how to type the ending without it seeming like it was a ramble coming from me. But seriously, let me know about a sequel! I kinda wanna do one, but I wanna work on a Bendy and the Ink Machine FanFiction, but I can multitask (maybe LOL). Thank you all for reading!

~MegaMon2580


End file.
